1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for making strip shaped graphene layer.
2. Description of Related Art
Graphene is an allotrope of carbon with a structure of one-atom-thick planar sheets of sp2-bonded carbon atoms that are densely packed in a honeycomb crystal lattice. Graphene can be most easily visualized as an atomic-scale chicken wire made of carbon atoms and their bonds. The crystalline or “flake” form of graphite consists of many graphene sheets stacked together.
The carbon-carbon bond length in graphene is about 0.142 nanometers. Graphene sheets stack to form graphite with an interplanar spacing of 0.335 nanometers. Graphene is a basic structural element of some carbon allotropes including graphite, charcoal, carbon nanotubes and fullerenes. It can also be considered as an indefinitely large aromatic molecule, the limiting case of the family of flat polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons.
Graphene has excellent electrical and thermal properties. An electron mobility of graphene at room temperature is about 15000 cm2V−1s−1. A thermal conductivity of the graphene is about 3000 Wm−1K−1. Graphene can be used on the semiconductor devices, such as, sensors, transistors, solar cells, thin film transistors, and so on. In such applications, a strip shaped graphene layer is needed.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a method for making a strip shaped graphene layer.